The Legend of the Great Night Fury
The Legend of the Great Night Fury is an upcoming written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary While hanging out in Night Fury Topia, the riders then come across a mysterious cave on the island, they hear from the other Night Furies that inside the cave is the guardian of the island: "The Great Night Fury." But he hasn't ever left his cave for 700 years. But when our heroes learn the villains plan to attack Night Fury Topia, it seems like they will have to great help from The Great Night Fury. Plot Night Fury Topia/The Cave One fine summer, the riders have decided to pay Night Fury Topia a visit and see how Twister is doing. As they head around the island, the Pie Twins then find a cave on the side of the mountain in the middle of the island. And they go check it out, but before they can head inside it, one of the other Night Furies stops them. And tells them not to go in it. But they wonder why. Then later when they share about the ordeal another Night Fury then tells the riders that the cave is the home of Night Fury Topia's guardian. But the twins' curiosity gets the better of them so the twins went inside, but when they're only at least 20 feet inside a huge shadow appears on the wall! Then a loud roaring is heard as the 2 then race out screaming in fright. And Sharon asks what's wrong. They explain that there's something big and alive in the cave. And that it roared at them to go away. Then, one of the other Night Furies, (the former emperor's advisor) then explains that there's a rare Night Fury that lives in the cave, and he's been the guardian of Night Fury Topia for 750 years, and for 700 years, he's never gone out of his cave. And no one's ever gone inside his cave. And he's said to have a huge hoard within his cave, and he's very protective of it. And does not take kindly to uninvited guests. But if anyone is lucky, he'll let some few visit the inside of his cave. The Villains' find/Tirek's revival Meanwhile, in the mountains of Equestria, the villains are scouting for Tirek's body. Then after a long search, they found it. Soon they have it taken back to their base, and then using some energy crystals they revive him. After he awakens, at first he's dazed and confused (even thinking he's somewhere in the distant future). But then he starts to feel a headache But as he grabs his head, he feels something on his face, then looking in a mirror, he notices he has a massive scar across his face! (Which he had gotten in a failure battle with Godzilla). And then he remembers the battle and then starts to mope, but then Ernie shares that he can still have a way to get his dignity back. And shares with him about their plan to invade Night Fury Topia. But, unknown to the villains, in the shadows, there was a small dragon watching them. And he leaves. Learning of the villains' plan Meanwhile, the Riders have return back to Equestria and Berk. But before they can share about the guardian of Night Fury Topia, the small dragon flies in and (with help from Blythe) explains about the villains' plan, as well as Tirek being alive again. And they get shocked! Then the dragon also adds that they're gonna be attacking Night Fury Topia! So they then rally the guards and the other heroes. Prepping for battle/Hiccup's Idea As the royals are gathering the attack team, The Riders discuss the situation, as Fishlegs points out how hard it was to battle the villains in previous times. But it'll be even more difficult now that Tirek is joining them. But then, this gives Hiccup an idea. Meet the GNF/Sharon finds the Solorsaber Afterwards, the Riders are now at Night Fury Topia where they head for the cave, but the Pie Twins are skeptical about going inside. But Sharon states that they will go in together, as Human Fluttershy decides to stay behind (to keep lookout). Then the team all head inside the cave as they call out, then a deep voice is heard, and then when Toothless and Nightstar introduce themselves, the voice invites them inside. The team slowly make their way inside and then they see a huge pile of treasure! But then when they step into the light, they almost fall back in surprise to see a giant blue, black, and dark grey Night Fury! And he slowly spoke with a gentle giant voice. The riders are amazing at this, as Yuna asks why he isn't bothered by them. The GNF replies that Emperor Fury told him about how she and Hiccup showed their homes that Dragons weren't so bad. The Pie Twins then ask why he scared them earlier, as the GNF explains that he thought they were pirates and apologies for scaring them. Then Sharon starts to feel a great disturbance. And then she follows it to a chest amongst the hoard. And when she opens it, inside is a Lightsaber! And then when she touches it, she then has a vision. Starting with a vision of the past and then it moves to the great dragon and dragconsequues war back when Berk and Equestria first had their alliance, and then there was a great beam of light. Showing a giant alicorn who ends the war and then it vanishes. Then the vision moves onto a battle as Ernie decided to tell everyone why he wanted to kill the Royal family. And after he reveals it the vision ends, and Sharon falls back in surprise. The others then walk over and notice the Lightsaber, as The GNF tells them that the very Lightsaber belonged to Emperor Rukai. This renders everyone astonished by this, and The GNF explains of how he found it and then Yuna activates the Saber to see how it differs from conventional Lightsabers. and the Blade is sword-shaped and color sun yellow, with a faint white aura surrounding the blade. The GNF also shares that the Lightsaber is so unique, everyone wants to own it, including Tirek. At first this confuses the younger Alicorns because Tirek isn't Force sensitive. But The Great Night Fury shares that Tirek only wants the saber so he can use it for his selfish deeds and that he can keep it as a trophy. Then as Pepper's checking out the Lightsaber, the blade then sets Zoe's hair on fire, in which the little dog screams in fright and races all around the cave until Human Rarity extinguishes the fire. The GNF then notes that the Lightsaber's blade is made of pure solar energy from the sun itself, hence why Zoe's hair caught fire, which amazes the team. Sharon then shares about the sense she was feeling before and about the vision she had, in which The GNF explains that the saber was calling to her, but she is confused. The GNF then explains that because she is the descendant of Rukai, his saber was calling to her to follow a destiny. And then adds that she should take the saber as her own but she refuses to take responsibility of it, and she walks down another part of the cave. So Sunlight decides to keep the saber with her for safe keeping. (And she mentions a thought of her being the best day of her life, when she was hired to be the pegasus for the TriStar logo.) Visit from Queen Starshine After Sharon finds a quiet spots, she then wonders why TGNF wants her to be in guard with the Solarsaber, till there was a beam of light, and then out from it appears a Light blue and yellow alicorn. She then reveals to be Starshine, her grandmother. Sharon opened her eyes wide open with a tear! As she then embraced her, and Sharon tells her why she's here. Starshine then tells her that she is the chosen one with the Solarsaber. But Sharon is unsure. But Starshine tells her that the Force will guide her and she fades away. But Sharon feels the worse, (as she thinks about a time where she was bullied) and wonders if she will fall into the Darkside, so Celestia walked up and comforts her as she cries for her fears. Back in Equestria/To Night Fury Topia! Back in Equestria, a huge army is now awaiting orders. As the Royals, (on their dragons) they were making sure everyone was ready. As The Regular show gang, Rodney, and his friends, and the Crystal Prep Girls are on The USS Missouri battleship! Then, they all set off for Night Fury Topia. Villains arrival/The Great Night Fury unleashed! Soon, the villains are soon approaching Night Fury Topia. As Human Fluttershy then informs the riders about it. So then they head out of the cave through a secret back entrance. And then they watch as the villains form their attack, as the riders then prepare their own weaponry. Then they slowly make their way to the front, as then Poultrion then appears! But then as much to our heroes' surprise, there are 4 quadrillion battle droids! And soon, Obi-Wan and Anakin (in spirit form) shown up and they brought an army of spirit Jedi! And soon Dain Ironfoot appear with his army of Dwarves! And then the battle begins! as the droids are being fought, the villains head up to the cave of where the GNF is, and Ernie has Poultrion throws a huge rock at it, which causes the whole mountain to shake but then suddenly, there's a rumbling sound, as a thunderous roar echoes out of the cave, then another rumble happens, as The Great Night Fury then emerges from his cave. As all the villains are in shock from the massive dragon (even Tirek is scared stiff). The Villains then try to use their guns against the huge Night Fury, but to everyone's surprise, he's bullet-proof! Then they try the lasers and rockets, even Tirek tries to use his own dark magic against it but still nothing shakes the GNF, as the team then emerge and join the battle. Later, Peter, the guys (in a Proton Cruiser), and several other fighters take off into a battle in the skies, but soon there were too many! The attack team arrives As everyone is fighting the villains and their droid army, Pepper spots something approaching. And it was an army of X-wing fighters! And then the rest of our heroes fly in and help Peter's squad team. As the others land onto the island and help fight the droid army. Then, out from the skies appears Latios, Latios, La-La (who's in the same age as her parents), Lucario, Night, Godzilla, King Kong, Rexy, and The Raptor Pack! And they help the team some out by destroying walkers, tanks, and many other things. Good vs. Evil As the battle rages on, the battle for Good and Evil begins. First, their was a Lightsaber battle between Yuna and Black Hole, as the 2 are clashing their sabers. Soon, Yuna and Black Hole then get above a river of plasma. And then Yuna cripples her and the plasma causes her to set on fire. Then Moon Starlight engages Nightmare Trix, and they soon end up on top of a deep pit. As the 2 continue clashing sabers they're coming up to the edge of the pit and as Trix tries to apprehend Moon Starlight, Moon Starlight then surprises Trix and furiously clashes her saber against Trix's and then the ledge starts to break loose. And then it breaks off and Trix falls down into the pit, as Moon Starlight watches for a moment before yelling out. Back at the battle, the droids are being destroyed as our heroes continue fighting, Blythe and Pets are fighting one army of droids as then Poultrion causes a shock wave (by slamming his tail on the ground), sending the group flying back (losing their sabers in the process) and are surrounded by a fraction of the droid army, but then they use the Force to literally beat up every single one of the droids and Stormtroopers and then soon they manage to retrieve their sabers and continue fighting the droids. Then, as the battle against the droids rages on many of the army. King Sombra duels Celestia and Barret. The 2 then Force push the evil king to his end by cutting off both his arms and split him in 2. Then, Nightmare Moon duels Luna, as they both clash sabers, Nightmare Moon cuts off her right hoof! Then when she was about to kill her when Shimmering Star grabs a hold of her and eats her. And then Solar Flare fixes her hoof. Ernie then aims his shotgun at Solar Flare but before he can fire, Valka then grabs his headcob and yanks hard on it, thus redirecting his shot at Nightmare Hiro instead as she smacks him with the stock of his shotgun, knocking him to the ground. As the other continue firing their many weapons, Astrid tries to get 2 Stormtroopers but isn't have any good shot, so then she borrows Merida's Bowcaster and scores a direct hit with it in which she states: "I like this thing!" Then Sunlight activates Rukai's saber and kills a few Stormtroopers with it, before one of them deploys an Electrostaff and duels her. At first it may seem like the Stormtrooper will win, but soon she overpowers it and then Astrid shoots him with Merida's Bowcaster. Then Human Rainbow takes over a truck with a Browning M2 and starts shooting down tons of Stormtroopers with it, as Ernie regains himself and orders Poultrion to fight TGNF. So the Bewilderbeast tries to fight the Giant Night Fury, but the huge dragon proves to be too weak against the Giant Night Fury, no matter what he tries, and Ernie then tries his Pokemon but neither of Ernie's Pokémon have a chance (but they didn't die). Then Sideshow Bob goes to battle and fights Blackie (using his own Lightsaber he had). The 2 manage to keep a good fighting ground, but then he manages to slash his arm! And then soon Blackie manages to regain his ground and he destroys Sideshow's Lightsaber. Then they move to their knives, (Sideshow using his Stiletto Switch-blade Knife as Blackie uses his Butterfly-Knife). at first Sideshow is keeping the ground as he manages to slash Blackie's shoulder and then clips off a chuck of his wool! Then Sideshow claims that he is better in knife combat than Blackie is, but then Blackie springs up and furiously swings his knife at Sideshow at different angles, slashing him in various spots on his body before kicking his knife from his grip. And soon, he cuts his knee and drives the knife, and his head falls to the ground hard. Then Blackie thought someone shot him, but the shooter turned out to be dead thanks to SpongeBob. After witnessing what happened to Sideshow, Ernie gets very furious and then orders Poultrion to take control of the island's Night Furies, but before Poultrion can do so, something hits him! Then he looks around as he's hit again. Then the team looks out to sea and see Rodney, his friends, The Regular Show Gang, and The Crystal Prep Girls drive the USS Missouri into view and they draw fire at Poultrion with the 16in turrets. As the gunfire from the Battleship goes on, Bobby Briggs gets into a Tie Fighter. And he then starts to fire at Joe's hind legs. As Joe grabs the Lightsaber toothed chainsaw and cuts off the wing, and he crash lands! Then an AT-AT is walking towards Brian and the Eeveelutions and the Dazzlings are at the controls! As the Dazzlings draw fire at them, Brian grabs a Lightsaber-Bladed Weed-wacker and he cuts the main controls. Then he starts to cut into the cockpit and kills the 3 by yelling: "SCREW YOU!!!". As James Woods then fires at the team, trying to get them, but Meg ignites her Lightsaber and throws it James, which bisects him vertically and his body falls to the ground. As the Missouri's line of fire continues, Blackie then hops onto a passing Night Fury (named Umrba) and then shouts to all the Night Furies about how the villains attacked their home and now they've declared war on TGNF. And then asks if they will allow it, which all Night Furies shout no as they fly upward and form a huge formation above Poultrion (and are our Joined by our heroes' dragons too) as Yuna points out to Ernie that about the Dragons' formation is the true way to earn a dragon's trust and loyalty. Angered, and not ready to quit, Ernie orders Poultrion to fight but then all the Night Furies and Dragons all start firing fire blasts as the Missouri continues firing its turrets in which the huge Bewilderbeast is overwhelmed by everything that's thrown at him, as blast out of nowhere also hits him. And up in the skies is Han Solo and Chewbaccia in the Millennium Falcon! And then the Missouri fires all turrets at once with a super powerful round which blows up Poultrion, finally killing the war machine of Ernie. Duel of the fates: Ernie vs. Sharon As most of the team continue fighting the remaining droids and Stormtroopers and Sharon and Sunlight race to the peak of the battle, only to run into a very angry Ernie (who now has his Lightsabers drawn) Sharon, finally snapping, demands to know why Ernie is so determined to murder her family. Ernie then reveals that before he became a Sith, he was once King Solar Flare's Padawan. He explains that when he was a hatchling he was found and saved from King Solar Flare from his alcoholic father, who abuses, and beats up him up. Ever since he grew he was ranked to be Jedi Master. But then, during the time Starshine was pregnant with Celestia and Luna, he and the Council exiled him, due to his lack of patience. And so, he gathered an army to invade Canterlot, his only chance to get rid of his troubles was executing Solar Flare but Queen Starshine prevented him. And then he states it's time to erase the mistake. But Sharon activates her saber and gets into a brief duel with Ernie but then Barret (who had overheard the story) shoots Ernie with his I-37 pump blaster striking the evil rooster on his left side (which also destroys his MP-40 sub machine gun at the same time). Sharon then tries to strike Ernie in the same spot, but Ernie Force pushes Sharon back and she hits a tree and is knocked out. (just as a Solar eclipse is taking place) Sunlight is at first shocked but then she grows determination and face Ernie as she then draws the Solarsaber. (which Tirek instantly recognizes). sunlight clashes sabers against Ernie (as he constantly hits the spot where he was shot) and manages to keep a good fighting ground and even manages to slash his arm. But she soon proves to be no match against Ernie as he then slightly burns her right wing (as Sharon then slowly wakes up and watches) manages to disarm her of the Solarsaber (which flies out of her grip and lands in a mud puddle) then Ernie zaps her Force Lightning. Tirek then tries to get the Solarsaber, and it seems like he'll get it but then it flies pass him and into Sharon's grip! She then activates it and then charges Ernie. Then the GNF then starts to battle against Tirek. As Sharon continues to duel Ernie, The Eeveelution kids crash into the main ship hanger, but killed several droids! The damage wasn't bad, but they can't leave. But Vaporeon says that there is a main reactor in the engine room, it'll save them enough time to reach it while Chopper fixes the damage engine. Back on the island, the fight continues. Then the Predator appears and is helping our heroes?! Tirek tries hard against The GNF, but the huge Night Fury proves to be more stronger than he is. Then Nightstar jumps in, she furiously bites and scratches Tirek on different spots of his body. Before she pauses and angrily lashes out at him, as she tells him that he will not stand between her equine family or any of her Night Fury friends, before she jumps on his face and pries open his mouth as she shouts "ABSORB THIS, FREAK SHOW!!!" As she then fires a Plasma Blast right into his mouth! Tirek yells in pain as the heat from the blast burns him, and then he races over the lake and sticks his head inside it and takes a big drink of water. But after he does he gets very again and slams his fists into the ground sending a shockwave down it, which causes rocks to fall onto The GNF, as he then gets some of the Equines and tries take their magic, but... Nothing happens! But then suddenly, there's a rumbling and then the rock pile bursts open as The GNF has gone into his own alpha mode and then he charges Tirek and furiously battles him, meanwhile Sharon continues to battle Ernie as they approach the cliffside, they come into a blade lock. As they are in it, Ernie then starts mono logging claiming that he is better than her at the Force, and then says that none of her family could ever defeat him in battle not even Solar Flare or Celestia could do it. But after hearing that, Sharon then suddenly got a kick burst of strength and Force shoved Ernie back and then destroyed his regular Lightsaber. And a massive battle broke out between the two. During the battle, Ernie draws fire at Sharon with his shotgun and pistol but Sharon easily blocks and deflects all his shots and then destroys his remaining guns. Then she grabs his arm and twists it, making him let go of his Darksaber. As he tried to punch her but Sharon blocked each of his shots and delivered punches and kicks of her own. Meanwhile, the Eeveelution kids, are making their way through the ship, even through a battle droid church. Then they made it to the right floor. As they then put charges in the place. And they run away as fast as their legs are made for. Soon they get to their shuttle and fly out of the ship just in time as the charges blow up the entire ship! Then all remaining droids shut down, and everyone cheers. While Sharon is still Fighting Ernie, the rooster is now very weak, as he then takes out his Bowie knife and tries to slash Sharon with it but then Sharon cuts off his arms! As she then slashes his leg, making him fall to the ground, Sharon then pinned him down and Force grabbed his Darksaber. As she then stated that he would never, ever, bring harm to her, her family or friends ever again and then used Ernie's Darksaber and the SolarSaber to decapitate Ernie, finally killing the psychopathic, cold blooded murderer Rooster, for good. And at the same time, avenging Queen Starshine and Emperor Lunarlight. As the GNF continues fighting Tirek, and then he throws him against the mountain side and then he fires a strong Plasma blast at him, which strikes Tirek square in the chest, killing him. And then the GNF picks up Tirek's body and then throws it far, far, far away to unknown locations. As he then faces the remaining villains (who are now completely scared stiff) and tells them he never wants to see any of them on his island again or else he'll make sure they never return, as he furiously lets out an enraged roar (which almost sounds close to Godzilla's own roar to Godzilla's suprise) in which all the remaining villains literally scream in fright and then race back to their ships and race away. Emperor Rukai/Victory celebration After the villains leave, everyone, including the Night Furies all cheer. As Sharon walks over to her family and she tells Solar Flare that he didn't tell her. He told her that a young prince betrayed and murdered Queen Starshine. Then Solar Flare explained to Sharon that the young prince was Ernie, meaning what he told her was true (from a different point of view). Then the other Royals then examined the Solarsaber and were surprised to see the Lightsaber of Rukai. As Sharon then decided to give the Solarsaber to Celestia. But after Sharon handed it to her, Celestia then told Sharon to keep it. Before Sharon could ask about it, then in a beam of light, appeared a great alicorn which was Emperor Rukai. (as everyone, including the Royals and dragons all bow to him) He then explains that he watching them and their actions and he praises Sharon for protecting his saber from evil and that she has brought peace to her family from Ernie at long last and then adds that she has earned the privilege to keep his Saber as her own (for his Lightsaber isn't found, it is earned, hence why it called out to her). And, he tells her that she will become a great Princess like her own Mother, and Grandmother before her. As he then tells everyone he will return someday, as he flies away and disappears in another beam of light. (but before he leaves,he grans the other heroes' dragons the ability to speak for 3 days) And the group comes up to Sharon and states how proud they are with her, and love her. Then later, everyone starts to celebrate their victory as Sharon sings "Life in Equestria and Berk" and states that everything's going to be just fine. As the spirits of Obi-wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Padame, Emperor Lunarlight, and Queen Starshine watch over them. And the movie ends with the end music from "Independence Day". Trivia * This marks the first appearance of The Great Night Fury, The Solarsaber, and Emperor Rukai * Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five-Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, The Ram, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, The Magic School Bus Gang, The Cabbage Salesman, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Doug, Skeeter, Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Spongebob, Blackie, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C3PO, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Sebeena Crophopper, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, The 3 Pigs, Wolf, 3 Blind Mice, and the Human Mane 6 guest star in this film * Queen Starshine & Emperor Lunarlight make a special appearance in this film * It's revealed that Ernie was once the Padawan of King Solar Flare. *This film is mixed with "Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens". Scenes *Night Fury Topia/The Cave *The Villains' find/Tirek's revival *Learning of the villains' plan *Prepping for battle/Hiccup's Idea * Meet The GNF/Sharon finds the Solarsaber * Visit from Queen Starshine *Back in Equestria/To Night Fury Topia! * Villains' arrival/The Great Night Fury unleashed! *The attack team arrives * Good vs. Evil * Duel of the fates: Ernie vs. Sharon * Emperor Rukai/Victory celebration * Bloopers/Outtakes Soundtrack #Total Recall theme (for the opening) #Route 1 - The Road to Viridian From Pallet #"Pokémon Movie05 BGM - Legend (Alto Mare)" (during the story of Night Fury Topia's guardian) #Groudon's Theme (when Ernie #(when the Riders meet the Great Night Fury in person) #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - (when Sharon finds the Solarsaber and has the vision) #Pokemon Heroes - Death of Latios (when Starshine visits Sharon) #I'll Make a Man Out of You #Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Fight Night (when the attack teams split up) #How To Train Your Dragon - Battling the Red Death (when the Great Night Fury is unleashed from his cave) #Star Wars Episode (during the droid battle) # #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - The Battle of Yavin (when the USS Missouri appears and and our heroes fight Poultrion) #Total Recall - The Treatment battling the Dazzlings #Rogue One - "I Have an Idea" (when the Night Furies work together to smash the Star Destroyers together) #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - "The Ways of The Force" (during Ernie and Sharon's duel) #Pokémon Heroes - Sortie (when the Great Night Fury kills Tirek) #(when Emperor Rukai appears) #Henry's Forest theme (when we see the last flashback) #Life in Equestria and Berk - Sharon #Imagine Dragons - Amsterdam (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories